bestfriendsforevertvseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zack Foster
Zackary Dwayne Foster is a fictional character from Best Friends Forever, portrayed by Dylan Patton. His first name is best known as Zack for short. He is a jewish student, talented dancer and best friend of Nick David, Amy Abraham and Sasha Henry and boyfriend to Cassie Hilliard. Character Biograpgy Zack was born in December 4, 1992 in Los Angeles, California, and was raised by his mother Kimberly and father David. Kimberly has giving him birthname "Zachary Benjamin Peck". Zack learn his first word and he said "dance", and starts a amazing dance. Zack first appears in "Pilot". Zack references against his favorite doll "Barbie", doll which is for girls (Britney Spears), which appears as real Barbie appears in two episodes "Chug it Down" and "Were Getting Married: Part 2". In "Were Getting Married", Zack dances off tables fall as he collaspes on him, causes him to fall sleep. Appears of Barbie as god and the Barbie male dancers. Zack has begin dating with Cassie, instead she has left Tristan for good. Zack was one of a "Dancing Student" and a "Sport Student" and has provided a "Talk Show" of himself. Personal life In Season 3, Zack is now as a dancer and was interested in Basketball by his friends: Nick, Jeffery, Kevin and Antonio. Meanwhile, Zack keeps off away his secret from his friends of him on a romantic relationship with Cassie. From the climax of the beginning of the episode, he and Cassie starts dating, Amy and Sasha saws them dating. Zack starts carrying Cassie's books to class, both of them have some same schedules to class including 1st, 3rd and 5th bells. Meanwhile, both of them second time start kissing, finally a chance for their friends saw them. Later, Zack finally tells them a secret, after he asks Cassie to marry her. From the meantime in season 8, Cassie accidentally pulls his pants down shows his boxers. Within part of his relationship, he begins his far relationship with Cassie, through high school, finally understand meet with each other. Zack has been hired to work as a employee at Wal-Mart in season 8, where he can start up to make some money on his own way. His job appears in "I Don't Believe in Emergancy", where Nick got his credit card, till Cassie stoles it and going to buy anything she want. But in "Becky's World", Zack has been fired from Wal-Mart, and starts a traffic fire from there, he has been on punishment. Meanwhile, Becky is planning onto make her own job of Becky's World, where she hired Zack as her employee. Zack's love interst *'Amy Abraham' (Alyson Stoner, season 1): Although, it is shown that Zack has a crush on Amy since they met in elementary school. But the two did actually started dating and beame best friends. *'Cassie Hilliard' (Dakota Fanning, season 1 onwards): Cassie became Zack's first ever girlfriend and dated as long until the end of the series, and they were still dating. Througout the seires, they sometime broke up but got back together and are going strong throughou the series. When the series begins, Zack's home is unknown but he is living with Nick (Josh Hutcherson) while his floors are re-done, when returns to his best friend Nick, Jeffery and Kevin at the bus, Zack resource his crush on Amy (Alyson Stoner), however, meet up with a cuter girl, Cassie Hilliard (Dakota Fanning). Since the first season, Zack has a crush Cassie. Cassie is his friend (much like Amy and Sasha is to Nick). In Season 4, Zack was hired for the broadcast news, but he was too jealous of his friends. At the end of the episode, he got fired came back to his friends. In school, he attends with his new friend, Nick David to Oakwood city schools, he and Nick meet in pre-school. Than in Season 1, he and Nick both meet each other as they both attended together to North Pole Elementary in kindergarten. They meet new friends Jeffery and Kevin and Antonio, and Amy. He starts to have a crush on her, but she became best friends with her, about their relationship, he and Amy has a argument about spent the day to their own club with Sasha Henry. Who Zack became friend with Sasha. Suddenly, he has a lot of crush on an alcoholic student, Cassie Hilliard. They both done the "touch stomach!". Zack and Cassie starts their kiss. Absents Portayer Dylan Patton missed two episodes throughout the series. It was unknown why Patton did not appear in the show as Zack. *Money, Money, Money, Money, Give me Money *What's After High School